


Clumsy

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a nurse for Shield and Daisy has a crush on you. She ‘becomes clumsy’ in order to keep visiting you.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Since you started working with the team as a nurse a few months ago you’ve been having the same person come visit you every other day because they’ve been getting hurt. That person was Daisy Johnson.

For the past few months Daisy has been ‘super clumsy’ and getting hurt in little ways just to have a reason to visit you. The reason was because ever since she first saw you she’s had a crush on you.

Jemma had caught onto what she was doing immediately. She told Daisy to just go and talk to you but Daisy couldn’t. So she kept up with her plan for months.

You liked Daisy, you liked her a lot. You just wished she would stop getting herself hurt so much. You knew she was an amazing agent but you just couldn’t figure out why she kept getting hurt and coming to see you for little things that she didn’t need to get patched up by you. But it did give you a chance to talk to her.

xxxxx

You had just stitched up a wound Elena got on a mission she just came back from. Just as she was walking out the door, Daisy walked in. 

You were putting some things away but looked up to find Daisy standing in the doorway holding her arm. She gave you a small smile before you motioned for her to take a seat.

“What happened, Daisy?” You asked as you removed her hand away from the arm she hurt. She didn’t say anything right away, she just watched you as you began to check her arm. Daisy was too busy looking at you to notice that you were looking at her. “Daisy?”

“Oh.” She blushed. “I um… I was training and I punched the bag wrong, I just hurt my wrist.”

You raised an eyebrow before nodding. You went to get a brace for her wrist. “Can I ask you something?” You grabbed the brace and went to put it on her wrist. 

Daisy nodded. “Of course.” 

“You’re an amazing agent, why are you always getting hurt so much? I’m not talking about on missions, that’s different.” You looked into her eyes. “And don’t tell me that you were being clumsy. The truth please.”

“The truth is…” Daisy looked away from you. “The truth is that I like you. I really like you, (Y/N). I was just getting hurt so I would be able to see you. I understand if you-”

“I like you too.” You blushed.

“You do?” Daisy’s eyes widened, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t believe you liked her too.

You nodded. “I do.” You ran a hand through your hair. “You know you could’ve just talked to me instead of hurting yourself just to see me, right?”

“I know… I just didn’t know how to-” 

You cut her off by kissing her cheek. “You’re adorable.”

Daisy blushed, she bit her lip. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“I would love to go on a date with you.” You smiled. 

You couldn’t wait to go on a date with Daisy. You had a feeling that this was going to be the start of something amazing, Daisy had the same feeling.


End file.
